


Have yourself a fluffy wolfy christmas

by LucifersHitman (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Good Alpha Derek, Love Confession, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa, Snow, Wolf Derek, future!fic, short xmas fic, sicky sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret santa gif, you wanted anything wolf derek, and concidering it's xmas I though some cuddles and fluff would be good! I hope you enjoy it as I'm normally a porn writer heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a fluffy wolfy christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglebellparrish.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jinglebellparrish.tumblr.com).



 

 

Stiles never expected to finally reach this point, the pack stable and everyone not dying like every damn week. The point where "pack night!" didn't bring dread to his chest and the point where he was more at the hale loft then at his own home. 

He's not complaining though? Like he should be, probably. But he's seen how happy Scott and his ragtag group of furs are, so hell! Who cares. And, well, it  _is_ Christmas so maybe he should let go and be all cheerful and stuffs. 

There's a huff next to him, like the big bundle of fur and claws (also known as Wolfy!Derek, good boy, and puppy lover)  can hear his thoughts and is agreeing. 

Naturally he rolls his eyes, drags his fingers through soft, black fur and ignored him. 

They're both out of breath, sprawled next to each other on the floor, his ears and nose cold and ... yeah there's still lumps of snow in sour-wolfs fur, but hell if he isn't laughing breathlessly, squirming his way out of his dripping jacket.

"I can't believe you pushed me into a snow pile, douche-wolf!"

He blinks when red eyes blink at him and Derek's tongue lolls out of his mouth like he's grinning, tail thudding smugly against the floor. 

He never thought that he'd be here either, totally at ease with Derek-I am gorgeous but untouchable- Hale. 

He shoves at Derek's shoulder, shreeking when the wolf presses a wet nose under his top and wiggles his way up across Stiles' chest like he's a pillow, smacking at the too hot tongue dragging against his cheek. 

"Hey! Ooof, you're heavy dude, crushing the human!" 

He giggles when Derek snorts, snorts and settles comfortably. Clearly content to stay in his Stiles bed for the time being. 

Derek's a good Alpha now, zen as shit, all brotherly to the others and he smiles, actually smiles now, like a human being. And it's - it's breathtaking. 

More so then the snowfall outside, or the Christmas lights twinkling merrily above them. 

Holy zombie Jesus. He's totally in love with Derek, he's writing Christmas similes about him, this is some shake-spear shit, hallmark worthy actually! Oh dear God on a popsical he-  okay he's not surprised, like at all. He knew he liked the guy for years now, but love?  _Love with Derek Hale?_

"Stiles?"

He freezes, staring openly up at the now-man above him, flushing furiously when Derek tilts his head, strong arms bracketing his neck. Green eyes peering at him like he's lost a screw or something. 

"Oh my fuck, dude I love you."

And they say romance is dead.

He swallows, glances away, tapping his fingers against his palm as Derek chuckles lightly above him, eyes going wide like a swooning princess when cold, chapped lips brush over his and Derek says in that high and mighty, asshole voice of his. 

"I know."

He laughs, laughs and let's out a high pitched scream when Derek pushes cold hands down his pants with a manic grin, flailing wildly and scrambling up, chasing after the black wolf bounding out into the white with revenge on the mind. 

Later, with hot chocolate in his hand and warmed by central heating, Derek burrows close to him, kisses him so slowly and so sweetly that it fucking melts him better then any hot coco, and mumbles that he loves him too. 

Stiles' delicious, breathless revenge is in the form of a chirpy - 

"I know."

(To his complete delight, he get's to unwrap his "present" a night early, it's was fucking  _awesome.)_

 

__


End file.
